


Angles

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dancer Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, Geek Mickey, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “I-Ian? W-w-what…what are you d-doing here?” “You didn’t answer my text.”Ian pops in on Mickey at work and they get down to business.





	

“I-Ian? W-w-what…what are you d-doing here?” Mickey rose from his desk slowly, as Ian came strolling into his small office. He touched his glasses and licked his lips, feeling himself already start to sweat. Ian was wearing a blue and gray track suit and sneakers. His hair was mussed with sweat and he could see orange chest hair peaking at him like it wanted to be touched. Ian had been going for a rugged look lately, which included letting his beard grow out a bit. Mickey had to sit back down suddenly.

“You didn’t answer my text,” Ian said, not even holding back his sly grin, as he plopped down on a small rolling stool.

Mickey swallowed, wetting his lips again. The text in question had been burning a hole in his mind all day, making him jumpy and flushed in front of his coworkers like they knew what it said…what it showed rather. He felt guilty for not responding, but he had been about to give a presentation. It, like his dick, had been very hard after that.

Ian ran his hand through his hair and down his chest, pulling the zipper lower to reveal he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He put his hands on his thighs and rubbed them up and down while staring at Mickey.

Mickey gasped, popping up out of his chair when Ian wiggled his tongue at him. “Um why don’t I show you around and tell you a bit about what I do here? Yeah? Okay,” Mickey said all in one breath, even though the redhead was currently making it hard to bring oxygen to his lungs. Ian stood up, catching his arm and pulling him to him before he could get fully out the door. He leaned in like he was going to kiss his lips, teasing his mouth open and waiting, but then pressed his mouth to his neck just to the side of his jugular. Mickey sighed, swallowing down a whine.

“Show me,” Ian whispered hotly.

Mickey nodded, forgetting everything he ever knew about his job. He took him to the room with all the types of printers he uses, showing Ian each one and telling him what it did and how that related to the company. It all sounded really nerd and Mickey tried not to ramble on, but for the most part Ian followed and listened. Mickey never liked to explain what he did because usually people would lose interest pretty quickly or tell him to shut up. Ian was paying attention, though, looking at him and asking questions. It gave Mickey the confidence to keep going and he didn’t feel like he had to stifle his enthusiasm. He really did love his job.

When they got back to his office, he opened up some things he’d been working on on his computer. “I’ve been working on this one the longest, so it’s the most polished,” he smiled proudly.

“And when you’re done you send the blueprint for each part to the 3d printer then put it together to show the client?”

Mickey’s eyes went up in surprise. “Y-yeah, that’s correct.” He thought he’d fumbled his words a lot, what with Ian looking so sexy, but apparently he got something out.

“So it’s up to you to show people the best way to manufacture their product when on a budget?”

Mickey nodded, eyes getting stuck on Ian’s facial hair whenever he spoke. He focused on his famous literary quotes calendar on the back of his door, not remembering having closed it.

“Sounds like you’re the most important person here,” Ian praised, rolling the stool closer to Mickey and placing his big hands on his thighs. “…and the smartest.” He ran his hands up Mickey’s corduroy pants and tugged on his belt.

Mickey’s eyes flicked to what Ian was now doing. He cleared his throat and bit his lip. “I-it’s really just b-basic….um…math and uh…uh, you know….like…such as um, angles…and–” Mickey couldn’t think of the right words with Ian standing up and stripping off his jacket in front of him.

“I was always better at physiology in school.” Ian leaned over Mickey, spinning his chair so the back was facing the door. His knee came up and spread Mickey’s thighs wider, as he took his hand and put it on his chest.

Mickey’s breathing picked up as Ian brought his hand through the patch of hair on his chest and down his beautiful abs. Ian’s knee was pressing gently into his balls, and it felt so good. Mickey cupped his ass cheeks to bring him closer, feeling no boxers under his pants. “Oh, Ian,” he breathed, not believing this was how his work day would turn out. He stuck his hands inside and squeezed, moaning quietly when their lips finally met.

After kissing for a while and getting sufficiently riled up, Ian sank down to his knees and pulled Mickey’s pants and boxers down and completely off one leg. Then he brought Mickey’s hips forward before open his legs wide. He placed a soft kiss on Mickey’s stiff cock and smiled up at him.

Mickey had one leg hanging over the arm of his ergonomic chair, the other was propped up on his L-shaped desk, and he could feel his hole was open and exposed to the man currently staring at it with lust and awe and anticipation. “W-what are you going to do?” Mickey asked dumbly, as if seeing Ian lick his lips like someone just put a steak in front of him wasn’t answer enough.

“If you’d answered my text, I would have told you that I’ve been wanting to eat your ass so good for a while now,” Ian answered with zero chill. He licked and sucked a mark into Mickey’s thigh, bit the other one hard enough to make him hiss, and stroked his dick a few times. “You’re so amazing, Mickey,” he said sincerely, looking him in the eyes. “Want to taste you.”

Mickey blushed, biting his lip. He touched his glasses, but for once didn’t look away from Ian’s focus. Instead, he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward with a confident ‘yes, please’ on his lips.

Ian was eager but took his time, starting off with small licks to his ring before outright sucking on it.

“Oh my…goodness,” Mickey croaked, already feeling his legs shaking from the strain of keeping himself presented to his….was Ian his boyfriend? Surprising him at work might have been annoying if it had been anyone else. They were always texting, always going out, always creeping further and further into that territory without stepping over the line completely. They hadn’t even had sex yet, let alone even talked about where things were going. Now Ian was on his knees in his office in the middle of the day, delving his tongue little by little inside of him and he couldn’t think of anything else he’d want for Ian to be to him. “Ugh! Guhh, Ian!” He didn’t even want to try to be quiet.

“Fuck,” Ian panted, pulling back to catch his breath. His mouth was sloppy wet and red, looking obscene and unapologetic.

Mickey’s hole twitched and clenched around nothing and it made his skin itch and his heart ache. He longed for Ian’s long tongue to penetrate him and discover him further. “Mmh…more!” He whined, reaching for him.

Ian chuckled, wiping his chin. He grabbed both of Mickey’s thighs and pushed them up towards his head, making him slip down a bit more but the angle was different. Mickey gasped in surprise then cried out when Ian began to fuck him with his tongue. He stabbed into his hole furiously, keeping his tongue pointed so he could hit every nerve. He went in until his face hit his sack, and pulled out til only the tip was left stretching the ring of muscles.

“Holy! Ooh! Uhh, oh shoot oh…man, nnuughh! Ian, oh gosh! D-d-d-don’t sstop! Pl-please, Ian!” Mickey was falling apart. The muscles in his thighs were straining and his dick was pressed to his Polo shirt. He yanked it up and just out of the way of the precome beginning to leak. He’d never had it this good before. Ian truly was eating him like he was starved, and the dirty noises being made only drove him on. Mickey didn’t even care about the saliva pooling in his seat. Part of him wanted to stop Ian and pull him up for a hard kiss, the other part of him held his face in his ass so his tongue reached deeper than ever.

“Mmmmhhh! Mmm, uhhhhhh god yess, yesssss right there. Right there please Ian please!” Mickey was so close to coming, but he needed something to push him over the edge. He wrapped his thighs around Ian’s head, feeling the arousing burn of his beard against his sensitive skin. “Ooh!”

Suddenly Ian surged forward, dragging his tongue up the bare patch of skin just under his balls, over each ball, and up his shaft until he was wrapping his mouth around the head of his penis and sucking hard. Mickey didn’t even have time to protest the loss, before Ian was shoving two fingers into his hole and jabbing at his prostate more directly than with his tongue.

Mickey screamed, feeling his hips involuntarily buck further into Ian’s mouth and down on his fingers, until he was erupting hot cum. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh Ian!” Mickey panted.

Ian pulled off of Mickey’s dick and removed his fingers, quickly standing and shoving his pants down. He jerked himself off feverishly, although clumsily with his left hand. Mickey could feel his sopping and used anus still clenching with the aftershocks, and as he watched Ian begin to suck on the two fingers that had just been in him, he couldn’t stop the words from bubbling up past his lips.

“Will you be my boyfriend?!”

Ian’s eyes went from hooded pleasure, to surprised ecstasy as he shot his load across Mickey’s desk. He fell to his knees when he was spent and crawled between Mickey’s legs to rest his head in his lap. He was breathing hard.

“Jesus fuck.”

Mickey didn’t know what to do, sitting their frozen in disbelief at what he just shouted at Ian. Luckily his body took over and he ran a hand through Ian’s hair. It was definitely hot in his office and probably smelled like what they just did. They sat there quiet for a while, calming down. Mickey was in agony, feeling torn on whether he should ignore what he said or take it back. The high he just felt from seeing Ian so figuratively and literally into him was quickly decreasing with every passing second.

“I-I’m s-sorry…I didn’t…m-mean uhh,” he gulped embarrassingly, pulling his unworthy hand away from the man now rising from his lap.

Ian pulled Mickey down by his shirt and kissed him hard, mouth tasting like pure Mickey Milkovich.

“Mickey, I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for a while now,” he said calmly, putting their foreheads together.

Mickey touched his glasses and bit his lip, not because he was still nervous but because of the immense smile that threatened to break through. When he saw Ian didn’t hold back his own grin, he let it take over his whole face. He cupped Ian’s face in his hands and kissed him again.

“So you’re my boyfriend now?”

Ian laughed, “Fuck yeah, I am. And you’re mine.”


End file.
